User talk:Hunter Zealot/Victor-G055
A 9 foot tall human super-soldier? I wonder how his heart would supply his body with oxygen. Humans aren't built for that degree of augmentation. He was seven foot tall before augmentation. His rage is exaggerated, I'm just having fun, for I have no care for this article other than an experiment. His rage wont actually be very common, as much as it was when his father(His father being the main investor of his adopted son, along with multiple associates) first put him through augmentation. Insanity comes in many forms, from the characteristic of Aggressive Narcissism, to being a total wack job, and even something like a sociopath. The insanity is an under developed thing, and will stay that way. It's not like he stubs his toe and then charges an elite, it's more like he gets hit by the elite then breaks it's neck after getting close enough or just shoots it. He prefers his hands, but knows when to use his gun. He's the perfect soldier in solo missions. And by the way, he had four years of service before augmentation--Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 23:43, December 5, 2011 (UTC) How exactly is he god modded? Yea, he's large, but a super soldier. His anger is a set back at times, so how is he god modded. He has obvious mental issues and trouble with socializing, you have yet to see him in battle, or even know how he fights other than that he likes getting up close. So Sona, tell me, how is he godmodded, the only attribute being his large size.--Hunter Zealot. :I think it lines up with level 5 godmodding. And there's no need to ask me the same question three times in the same comment. 1:48, December 6, 2011 (EST) Yes, because I most certainly and undoubtedly said he can sustain a nuke blast. Your guys argument is size, which is really no argument.--Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 00:02, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Does it really translate into that? That made me laugh so hard. I think I could make his name Victor, again. He could become a Spartan-III from Gamma or possibly a successor program, like the new Spartan IVs or maybe a continuation of the IIIs. The rage would make since for a Gamma Spartan...I just wanted him to be different, I guess. I will work on it tomorrow.--Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 01:30, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Remove Template Remove the template, please.--Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 23:10, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Looks like you've fixed most of the issues above, but there's a couple more: *being pulled from S-III training to serve as his father's personal bodyguard and assassin...that sounds silly and unrealistic even before you consider that SPARTAN-IIIs were all orphans. *I wouldn't list bare hands as a weapon, seeing as they're permanently attached to your body and not manufactured by an arms company. If you list them, you should list the rest of the anatomy of the human body too. *As far as I'm aware, A+ is a school grade, not a medical status. *He wouldn't just be able to pick members of a squad and send the rest on their way. That would cause immense confusion and difficulty when performing action on the battlefield; he's a SPARTAN, not a child; a battlefield, not a birthday party. Why is he listed as affiliated with the UNSC Marines if he was a S-III, which is ONI, and then a bodyguard/assassin, which is ONI again? I think that's all the issues remaining. Vote for Namespace For #Author has not fixed remaining issues and the time period for this has expired. #Per Athena. »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 00:46, July 22, 2012 (UTC)